Um Wasser Rotierend
by Vixeria
Summary: Während der Jagd nach Naraku begegnen Kagome und Sesshomaru sich wiederholt. Warum hatte jede dieser zufälligen Begegnung irgendetwas mit Wasser zu tun? Und was geschah eigentlich genau während diesen Begegnungen? Lese und finde es heraus!
1. Ein Fieber In Diesen Wetter?

**_(((Große dank Cayah für Übersetzung!)))_**

**_Entschuldigt im Voraus meine fehlerhafte Grammatik. Meine Muttersprache ist Englisch und ich benutze einen Online Übersetzer um es ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Ich studiere jedoch die deutsche Sprache, aber verzeiht mir bitte, wenn es grammatikalisch nicht korrekt ist. Der Übersetzer ist recht genau, jedoch denke ich nicht, dass es ein großes Problem sein wird._**

**_Diese Geschichte wurde bereits auf Englisch hochgestellt. Der Hauptgrund für mich, sie auf Deutsch hochzustellen, ist zur Übung meiner Grammatik._**

**_Ohne weitere Verzögerung, genießt die Geschichte!_**

* * *

**_Um Wasser Rotierend – Kapitel Eins:  
_****_Ein Fieber bei diesem Wetter?_**

Es war geradezu eigenartig. Sie hatte es nicht vorher bemerkt, aber wieso war sie die einzige, _die_ es bemerkt hatte? Eine ganze Weile lang sind sie jetzt an den Stadträndern jeder Stadt vorbeigewandert und haben nie einen Fuß in Sesshoumarus Territorium gesetzt und doch war er es, der seine Grenzen immer überwachte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde es klar, dass der Dämonlord absolut keinen Wunsch hegte, das Leben seines Halbbruders zu beenden – dennoch provozierte er immer wieder einen Kampf. Kagome hatte seit langem aufgehört, sich Sorgen zu machen und stattdessen angefangen, sich zu wundern, ob Sesshoumaru ihn nicht eigentlich trainierte. Offensichtlich fand nie ein richtiger Kampf statt, denn sie wusste, dass Inuyasha in einem Herzschlag tot sein würde, wenn Sesshomaru ihn wirklich töten wollen würde.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie feststellte, dass obwohl Inuyasha und Sesshomaru sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten, sie trotzdem Brüder waren, was sie zu einer Familie, beziehungsweise in youkaischen Begriffen – einem Rudel – machte.

Jetzt da sie anfing, größere Aufmerksamkeit der Art und Weise zu schenken, wie er sich bewegte und was er sagte, begann sie zu denken, dass er eigentlich mit _ihr_ sprach. Es geschah an einem Tag, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Sie beobachtete, wie Inuyasha sich mit ihm über das Schwert zankte. „Du denkst, ich komme wegen des Schwertes?", fragte er. Das war der Moment in dem ich wusste, dass er nicht wirklich nach ihm her war.

„Wieso solltest du sonst hier sein?", erwiderte Inuyasha.

„Ich kam zu beobachten und zu verstehen.", als er dies sagte, trafen ihre Blicke sich für den kürzesten Moment und sie hatte sich gewundert, ob jemand anderes es bemerkt hatte. Es regnete, zwar kein wirklicher Regenerguss, es nieselte eher. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sein Haar und seine Kleidung sich wie eine zweite Schicht an seine Haut schmiegten. Sie erinnerte sich, wie diese brennenden Augen sie angestarrt haben, selbst wenn es nur einen kurzen Moment lang dauerte. Sie konnte ihn immer noch auf sie starren fühlen, als würde er das Gespräch mit ihr und nicht seinem Bruder führen. Sie zitterte, als sie nur daran dachte. Dann fielen ihr die Worte ein, die er gesagt hat – beobachten und verstehen? War er hier um etwas zu beobachten und verstehen, was ihn verwirrt hatte? Welche Art von Rätsel hatte den Daiyoukai so verwirrt?

Ihr wurde klar, dass er wirklich nicht über die Klinge oder etwas anderes sprach. Sie erhielt das eindeutige Gefühl, dass _sie_ es war, die ihn zu solch einem Grad verwirrte. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht, aber so sehr sie versuchte, etwas anderes als sich selbst zu finden, deutete die Antwort immer auf ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück.

Sie war das Alpha-Weibchen in Inuyashas Rudel, deshalb sprach er nicht nur mit Inuyasha, sondern auch mir ihr.

Darüber nachzudenken verschaffte ihr schlechte Laune. Sie wunderte sich, wonach der Daiyoukai her war. Sie fragte sich auch, falls ihre Annahmen korrekt waren, wieso? Sie mochte es nicht, ein Untersuchungsobjekt zu sein. Sie mochte es ebenso wenig, wenn man mit ihr spielte. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bevor sie die Antworten fand, die sie suchte.

„Passt du überhaupt auf?", fragte Sango. „Was beschäftigt dich so sehr?"

„Oh", sagte Kagome, "tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Ich habe nur über eine bevorstehende Klausur in der Schule nachgedacht. Es ist ein Mathematiktest, so ein Einstufungstest, um zu sehen, wie viel wir gelernt haben und ob wir Nachhilfe brauchen. Mich selbst kennend, werde ich Nachhilfe benötigen."

Kagome wurde immer besser, was das Lügen angeht. Sango und Miroku vermuteten nie etwas. Wenigstens dachte sie nicht, dass sie es taten. Sie hasste es wirklich, zu lügen, aber es war keine _richtige_ Lüge. Sie_ hatte_über den Einstufungstest nachgedacht, aber ihre Gedanken nahmen eine plötzliche Wendung und sie dachte daran, was lediglich einen Monat zuvor geschehen war. Seither haben Kagome und Sesshomaru sich an zufälligen Zeitpunkten getroffen. Irgendwie hatte es immer etwas mit Wasser zu tun. Sie wusste nicht wieso oder warum es so ironisch und zufällig war, es geschah einfach.

Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich getroffen haben zum Beispiel, war mitten in der Nacht. Kagome war nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu schlafen, da Inuyasha sich weggestohlen hatte, ohne Zweifel um mit Kikyou zusammen zu sein. Sie hat letztendlich einen Spaziergang gemacht, bei dem sie zufällig auf einen Teich gestoßen war. Es war dort, dass Sesshomaru mit ihr gesprochen hatte und ihr beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verursacht hatte. Für eine Weile bewegte sich keiner der beiden von ihren Positionen an dem Wasser, sie betrachteten bloß seine düstere Oberfläche und das Spiegelbild des Mondes. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum er da war, oder wieso sie überhaupt so zivilisiert miteinander umgingen, aber letzen Endes war es ein erfreulicher Moment gewesen. Es war etwas gewesen, das ihre Gedanken endlich von Naraku, Inuyasha, den Splittern, Kikyou, allem und jeden genommen hatte.

Das war gerade letzte Woche geschehen, wenn sie so überlegte. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, seit sie den Daiyoukai zum letzen Mal gesehen hat. Sie wünschte, sie könnte Rin auch sehen, aber das Mädchen kennend würde ihr Geruch an Kagome hängen bleiben und dann wäre sie in großen Schwierigkeiten mit Inuyasha. Nicht, dass es sie interessierte, aber sie wollte nicht unbedingt in einen weiteren Streit wegen nichts verfallen. Er war sowieso nicht wirklich von Bedeutung, mit wem sie sich anfreundete. Er war weder ihr Vater, noch ihr Großvater, Bruder oder Aufpasser. Sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen – möglicherweise nicht so gut, wie die anderen – aber sie war nicht wehrlos.

Zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag - wie es schien - seufzend, hielt sie und betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Der Geruch der Feuchtigkeit hing schwer in der Luft – es war wirklich feucht. Es war die regnerische Jahreszeit und da die Tage länger und die Nächte kürzer wurden war Kagome sicher, dass jemand der übermäßigen Bewegung unterliegen würde – dieser jemand würde höchstwahrscheinlich sie oder Sango sein. Sie lächelte ein wenig für sich selbst, aber es verschwand als sie fortfuhr, ihre Umgebung zu betrachten. Sie waren auf einem Erdweg mitten im Wald den sie durchquerten. Alles war so grün und schön aber hauptsächlich... kühl. Über den gleichen Erdweg mit nicht einmal ein bisschen Gras in der Mitte des Weges zu laufen war ziemlich ermüdend und tötete sie praktisch.

Sango schaute aus, als wäre sie bereit, tot umzufallen. Kagome wusste, dass es keine leichte Aufgabe war, wenn du ständig das Dämonenjäger Outfit unter der normalen Kleidung versteckt tragen musstest, während du eine riesige Waffe auf dem Rücken und zahlreiche kleinere in deinen Kleidern trugst. Sie hatte es ein Mal probiert, nur aus Spaß, aber es war wirklich nicht einfach. Sango hatte ein ständiges Training, während sie lediglich ihre Beine und Schultern trainierte. Sie trug immer so viel in ihrem Rucksack – naja, größtenteils ihre Bücher. Sie nahm nie mehr mit, als nötig. Sie wollte nicht versehentlich etwas in der Feudalära zurücklassen und riskieren müssen, dass es Jahrhunderte später gefunden werden könnte und die Wissenschaftler ihrer Zeit vollkommen erstaunte.

Sie schmollte während sie sich das Pony aus den Augen blies. Sie schaute zu Inuyasha – er brach nicht einmal in Schweiß aus. Sie konnte Miroku neben Sango praktisch sterben sehen. Es war, als wäre jeder Mensch betroffen, nur Hanyou oder Youkai nicht. Sie waren vermutlich einfach immuner gegen manche Sachen als Menschen. Oder möglicherweise ließ ihr Ausdauer sie weitergehen, obwohl sie verbrannten. Oder vielleicht hatten sie einfach mehr Metabolismus. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihre Gedanken eine Wendung nahmen – sie fragte sich, ob die arme Rin auch in dieser Hitze litt. Falls sie wieder auf Sesshomaru stieß, würde sie ihm einen mädchenhaften Hut für Rin mitgeben, damit er ihn ihr auf den Kopf setzen konnte, um ihr Gesicht vor der Sonne zu schützen. Sie würde auch sicher gehen, dass er ihn ihr gab, selbst wenn sie persönlich anwesend sein müsste, um –

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Inuyasha knurrte. Er schien gereizt zu sein. „Was willst du, Kröte?", knurrte er heraus.

Besagte „Kröte" trat in Erscheinung mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf den Rücken eines zweiköpfigen Drachens reitend. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch, ihr Gesicht so rot, wie es nur ging. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht_, dachte Kagome, als sie das Mädchen sah. Dann stellte sie fest, dass das Mädchen die Augen geschlossen hielt und schwer atmete. „Wo ist mein idiotischer Bruder?", knurrte Inuyasha, seine Hand auf seinem Tessaiga.

„Inuyasha, mach Platz", sagte Kagome und ging auf Rin zu.

„Ihr ging es bis zum Nachmittag gut", sagte er. „Es scheint keine Sonne und sie ist trotzdem ohnmächtig geworden."

„Es liegt an der Feuchtigkeit", sagte Kagome, zog das Mädchen sanft von dem Rücken des Drachens. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte eine Wasserflasche gemeinsam mit einem kleinen Handtuch heraus. „Kinder, naja, menschliche Kinder jedenfalls, können einen Hitzeschlag bekommen, wenn es zu heiß ist, egal ob die Sonne scheint, oder nicht. Obwohl es die Regenzeit ist, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch für Rin, eine Art von Krankheit zu einzufangen, wenn sie diesem Wetter ausgesetzt ist."

Kagome goss ein wenig vom Wasser auf das Lappen und wischte leicht über das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens. Unter solchen Umständen müsste Kagome sie an irgendeinen schützenden Ort bringen. „Wo ist Lord Sesshomaru?", fragte sie.

„Er ist zum Ostgebiet gegangen", sagte er. „Er sollte demnächst zurückkehren. Rin ging es gut, bis sie plötzlich ohnmächtig wurde. Seither haben wir versucht, sie aufzuwecken, waren jedoch erfolglos. Wenn irgendjemand etwas machen konnte, dachten wir, würdet Ihr es sein. Keine andere Miko würde uns sehen wollen."

Kagome lächelte nickend. „Sie wird wieder völlig in Ordnung sein", sagte sie. „Sie benötigt nur ein wenig Ruhe, aber sollte ihr Fieber ansteigen, benutze diese, um es zu stoppen."

„Was ist das?", fragte er, die kleinen Dinge in seinen krötenartigen Händen betrachtend.

„Sie werden Pillen genannt. Bringt sie dazu, sie zu schlucken, nicht kauen. Sie sollten das Fieber stoppen, gebe ihr nur eine auf einmal. Zu viele können ihr auf gewisse Weise Schaden zufügen", sagte Kagome, ihm spezifische Anweisungen erteilend. „Nur zu, nimm den Lappen und die Wasserflasche auch mit. Wenn ihr Fieber sich nicht senkt, kommt zurück und ich werde nach ihr schauen."

„Danke, Miko-san.", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung, während sie Rin zurück auf Ah-Uhn, in eine bequemere Position auf dem Drachen hob.

„Wird es in Ordnung sein, wenn ihr sie nur zu zweit zurücknehmt?", fragte Kagome, Sorge auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich. Sie konnte Inuyasha schwach über diese ganze Situation murren hören. Sie konnte ebenso Sango und Miroku über Inuyasha kichern hören, weil dieser, seiner Meinung nach, „grundlos Platz" machen musste.

Shippou saß auf Mirokus Schulter und starrte auf Rin mit genauso viel Sorge in seinem Blick wie in Ah-Uhn und Jakkens.

Kagome lächelte und strich das Pony des Mädchens hinter ihre Ohren, bevor sie zu Jakken schaute. „Wir werden es irgendwie schaffen", sagte er. Es klang beinahe, als hätte er sich mit ihr abgefunden, oder als ob er für Rin erwachsen wurde. Möglicherweise akzeptierte er sie endlich dafür, wer und was sie war. Oder vielleicht gab es einen anderen Grund...

Ihren Kopf leicht schüttelnd, um die Gedanken zu klären, beugte sie sich und schulterte ihre Tasche erneut, als Jakken, Rin und Ah-Uhn in der Ferne verschwanden, mit nicht mehr als einem Abschied. Sie vollständig auf ihre Schultern schiebend schaute sie auf, nur um mit einem eher wütend aussehenden Hanyou konfrontiert zu werden.

„Seit wann nennst du diesen Bastard einen Lord?", verlangte er.

Kagome hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, sich mit ihm aufeinander zu setzen, aber wenn er ein „intelligentes" Gespräch wünschte, dann sollte er auch ein „intelligentes" Gespräch bekommen. Zu Sango und Miroku blickend konnte sie auch ihre neugierigen Gesichtsausdrücke sehen. In diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie wandte sich nur an jemandem mit seinem richtigen Titel, wenn er ihren Respekt verdient hat. Sie nannte auch niemandem bei ihrem Titel, es sei denn, er war _viel_ älter als sie, wie eine ältere Person, die sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Nicht, dass Sesshomaru alt war, es war nur so, dass, naja, sie sind mehr als Feinde geworden, Bekannte, möglicherweise. Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie verstanden sich _viel _besser, als in der Vergangenheit.

„Kommt mir nicht mit diesen Blicken", sagte Kagome. „ich habe mich bloß versprochen, das ist alles. Ich wollte Sesshomaru nicht „Lord Sesshomaru" nennen, es kam bloß so raus, also könntet ihr es dabei belassen?", sagte sie mürrisch, hoffte, sie würden ihr die Ausrede abkaufen.

Sango schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken während Miroku sie nur anstarrte. Shippou tat genau dasselbe und Inuyasha schmollte einfach, drehte sich um und führte die Gruppe in eine zufällige Richtung.

* * *

**_Reviews Bitte!_**


	2. Eine Spielerische Nacht

**__****_(((Große dank Cayah für Übersetzung!)))_**

**__****__****_Ohne weitere Verzögerung, genießt die Geschichte!_**

* * *

**_Um Wasser Rotierend – Kapitel Zwei:  
_****_Eine Spielerische Nacht_**

Erneut ächzend, als sie sich herum rollte, betrachtete die den Mond. Es war dunkel, erneut die Mitte der Nacht. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Sie war von dem ziemlich langen Tag erschöpft. Heute war es einfach zu heiß und ermüdend. Es kam ihr vor, als wären sie heute nicht weitergekommen. Es gab keine Juwelensplitter in der Umgebung, es gab nicht einmal irgendeinen Youkai, den sie spüren konnte. Ausnahmsweise mal war Inuyasha in der Lage gewesen, schnell einzuschlafen. Er schläft _niemals irgendwo_. Es war als könnte der Junge keine Pause machen.

Was den Rest der Gruppe betrifft – jeder schlief, ziemlich erledigt nach einem befriedigenden Abendessen. Kagome hatte so ziemlich entschieden, dass jeder ein wenig entlastet werden musste und sie kochte eine kleine Vielfalt, die allen erlaubte, ruhig zu schlafen. Sogar Inuyasha war so entspannt, dass er einschlief. Da sie jetzt die einzige wache war, konnte sie sich nicht genug entspannen, um wirklich zu schlafen. Da soll mal einer mitkommen. Wenn es nicht Inuyasha war, der nachts über die Gruppe wachte, dann war sie es.

Seufzend und darauf achtend, Shippou nicht zu stören, der jede Nacht neben ihr schlief, glitt sie von dem „Bett", das sie aus ihrem Schlafsack gemacht hatte. Es war einfach zu heiß und feucht um sich überhaupt an das dumme Ding zu kuscheln oder anzuschmiegen. Erneut über das Lager blickend, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie niemanden aufgeweckt hatte, streckte sie sich und betrachtete den Hanyou oben in den Baumkronen. Seine Ohren hingen runter – er sah selbst erschöpft aus. Und er brach nicht einmal in Schweiß aus bei dem ganzen Wandern, durch das er sie gequält hatte.

Sie nahm an, dass wenn irgendjemand erschöpft sein sollte, dann wäre er es, mit seiner Extraausdauer oder dem besseren „Metabolismus". Es war ermüdend zu versuchen, mit ihm mit zu halten. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie nicht da wäre, dann würde Kikyou es sicher sein und dieses Tempo würde für mindestens einige Tage anhalten, bis –

Sie unterbrach ihre Gedanken und klärte ihr Gehirn. Was ist in sie gefahren? Das muss wohl von der Hitze kommen, oder so. Ihre Gedanken waren einfach durcheinander seit Sesshoumaru entschieden hatte, persönliche „Audienzen" mit ihr zu haben. Sie konnte es ihm auch nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Sie nahm an, ein Lord zu sein, hieß sein Land in Sicherheit zu halten, Verträge zu unterzeichnen, Verträge zu erstellen, politische Angelegenheiten mit Leuten zu besprechen, Gruppenversammlungen und alles mögliche sonst. Sie nahm an, er brauchte eine Möglichkeit manchmal davon zu fliehen. Vielleicht sah sie ihn deshalb immer reisen.

Dann wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Rin. Wo ist das kleine Mädchen überhaupt hergekommen? Soweit sie wusste, war Rin gestorben und Lord Sesshomaru hatte sie gerettet. _Da ist es schon wieder_, dachte sie sich. Was war mit ihr los? Sie hatte begonnen, ihn eher _Lord_ zu nennen, als einfach bei seinem Namen. Sie wunderte sich, warum dies so war. Wann immer sie alleine zusammen waren, nannte sie ihn bei seinem Namen, aber wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren, war es „Lord Sesshomaru". Es war eigentlich auch wirklich eigenartig. Sie nannte Sango nie „Sango-san" oder Miroku „Miroku-sama". Sie nannte sie einfach bei ihren Namen. Als sie Sesshomaru zum ersten Mal sah, nannte sie ihn auch so – Sesshomaru. Kein „Lord", „Sama", oder „Chan". Es war immer einfach „Sesshomaru" gewesen. Andererseits hatte sie die Suffixe benutzt, als sie Sango und Miroku zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatte es weder bei Inuyasha noch bei Sesshomaru jemals getan. Sie tat es nicht bei Shippou, weil er zu jung war. Er sorgt sich nicht wirklich über Höflichkeitsformen und solche Sachen. Es war lediglich etwas, das da war – es bedeutete ihm nichts.

Ihren Kopf _erneut_ schüttelnd, entschied sie, dass Schwimmen das Beste war, was sie grade tun könnte. Sie könnte das kalte Wasser benutzen, um ihre Temperatur zu senken – plus, sie würde sich wirklich entspannen. Möglicherweise würde sie einen ganz bestimmten jemand während des Schwimmens treffen.

Sie stoppte einen Moment, während sie durch ihre Tasche auf der Suche nach einem Tuch grub und wunderte sich, wieso sie das gerade gedacht hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein... nein. Es war nicht möglich. Um Himmels Willen, er hat in der Vergangenheit versucht, sie zu töten! Sollte das nicht irgendetwas heißen?

Andererseits... sagte sie immer, man solle vorausgehen und sich nicht umschauen. Möglicherweise traf der gleiche Gedanke auf dieses Szenario zu?

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd – wie schon _einige_ Male zuvor an diesem Abend – klärte sie ihre Gedanken erneut. Sie konnte nicht einmal aufhören, an den Youkai Lord zu denken. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur als ein Mittel zur Unterhaltung ansah, bis er sich langweilte – jedenfalls nahm sie das an. Sie dachte nicht, dass er jemals diese Art von Gefühlen ihrer Person gegenüber hegte.

Endlich ihre Finger um ein flauschiges Handtuch schließend, griff sie nach ihrer neuen Kleidung, die sie vor kurzem gekauft hatte. Sie war einfach wie für die Feudalära geschaffen. Sie nahm an, es war... mehr oder weniger... angebracht, sie in der Ära der kriegerischen Staaten zu tragen. Außerdem würde sie Spaß daran haben, zu sehen, wie Inuyasha sie anstarrte, als sei sie verrückt.

Sich schnell in die Richtung des Flusses, von dem sie wusste, dass er nahe gelegen war, entfernend, fühlte sie sich... unruhig. Sie wollte ihn wieder sehen, das war unbestreitbar, aber sie kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern, warum? Sie murrte kurz, bevor sie sich umblickte um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Sie streifte ihre Kleidung schnell ab und ließ sie über das Seeufer gestreut liegen.

Es war ruhig dort. Der Miniaturwasserfall, der unweit weg war, klang entspannend. Sie konnte Grillen zirpen und Heuschrecken singen hören. Sie konnte die Glühwürmchen sehen, die umher flogen und den Bereich mit einer ätherischen Art des Glühens beleuchteten. Sie lächelte. Wenn das die Zukunft wäre, dann würde dieser Ort der perfekte Platz für ein Date sein.

Ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser betrachtend, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Haar viel länger geworden war, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war so lange her, dass sie es hat schneiden lassen und sie war sicher, dass sie tausende gespaltene Haarspitzen hatte. Ihr Pony war lang genug, um es hinter ihre Ohren zu streichen und über ihre Brüste zu fließen. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Mutter bei nächster Gelegenheit fragen, ob sie es für sie schneiden könnte.

„Miko", sagte eine kühle, monotone Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um, ihr Gesicht wurde rot als sie bemerkte, wie Sesshomaru sie anstarrte. Sie schaute an sich hinab und bückte sich schnell unter Wasser, um sich vor seinem intensiven Blick zu verbergen.

„J-ja?", stotterte sie. Sie war eigentlich ein wenig überrascht, dass er aufgekreuzt war. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er zu beschäftigt war, um überhaupt zu ihr zu kommen. „Benötigst du etwas?"

„Wieso bist du in einem eiskalten Fluss?", fragte er, anscheinend verwirrt. „Würdest du dich nicht erkälten?"

_Als ob das von Bedeutung wäre_, dachte Kagome sich. „Nicht wirklich", sagte sie, "es ist eigentlich ganz warm. Die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft gemeinsam mit der Hitze hat das Wasser angenehm aufgewärmt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen bin ich gegen die meisten Sachen immun. Also kann ich damit fertig werden." Sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Wieso bist du so spät noch wach?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gab Kagome nervös zu. „Es ist wirklich eigenartig, alle waren in der Lage, einzuschlafen, außer mit. Es ist... nicht normal."

„Hn", sagte er. „Darf dieser Sesshoumaru sich dir anschließen?"

Sie hatte nicht einmal geantwortet und er nahm bereits seine Rüstung und die Schwerter ab. Sie drehte sich schnell fort, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt so rot wie eine Erdbeere. Nicht der beste Eindruck, den sie ihm hätte geben wollen, aber hey, was auch immer wirkt...

Sie fühlte, wie das Wasser um sie herum sich bewegte und sie wusste, dass er nun in das Wasser eingetaucht war. Sie drehte sich zurück, um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen und stellte fest, dass er direkt hinter ihr war. Sie schrie beinahe auf, als seine Hand ihren nackten Arm berührte. „Wie bist du so schnell hier her gekommen?"

Er hob eine einzige, zierliche Augenbraue, als würde er sagen wollen: „Ist es nicht eindeutig?". Sie seufzte und sank tiefer ins Wasser, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie immer noch eher nah bei ihm war und: er war _viel_ größer als sie. Bestimmte Aspekte des männlichen Körpers waren sehr... ähm... bemerkbar, wenn jemand kleiner als der andere war. Er sank tiefer ins Wasser und sie bemerkte etwas um sie herum treiben. Sie blickte auf und stellte fest, dass es Sesshomarus „Pelz" war, der immer um seine Schultern gewickelt war.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie, griff danach und strich drüber.

Sesshomaru knurrte sanft als sein Schwanz unter ihren Fingern zuckte. Er sagte nichts, als sie fortfuhr, ihn zu streicheln. Viele Male hatte er das verdammte Ding als eine Belästigung verflucht, doch letztendlich war es das, was ihm die „Damen" einbrachte.

Kagome bemerkte sein vergnügtes Schnurren und bemerkte, dass es mit ihm verbunden war. Dieser _Pelz_, wie sie ihn nannte, war eigentlich ein _Schwanz_. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sesshomaru einen _Schwanz_ in seiner humanoiden Form hatte? Andererseits fand sie nicht, dass das schwer zu glauben war. Schließlich _war_ er ein Hund.

Kagome hörte auf, es zu streicheln und löste die Arme von ihrer Verschränkung vor der Brust um auch wirklich zu schwimmen. Sesshomaru beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen. „Was machst du hier?" Kagome war nun an der Reihe, Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich bin auf dem Rückweg zum Westgebiet", antwortete er. „Ich kam lediglich zum Beobachten und Verstehen."

Da war es wieder – diese Worte. Was um Himmels Willen meinte er damit? „Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung?", fragte sie, als sie mehr oder weniger ihre Hände über die Schultern und Arme gleiten lies.

„Ich wünsche zu verstehen, wieso du an seiner Seite verweilst, ungeachtet der Art, wie er dich und dein Rudel behandelt. Ich kam, um dich zu beobachten." Also hatte sie doch Recht – er hat sie damals direkt angesprochen.

„Also hatte ich Recht", sagte sie, „aber wieso willst du es wissen?"

„Ich war... neugierig", sagte er, beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Ich bin _immer noch_ neugierig."

Stärker errötend als je zuvor wich sie von ihm fort, an so eine große Nähe nicht gewöhnt. „Du bist ein Rätsel an sich selbst.", kommentierte er mit einem sanften Lachen, erschreckte sie zu Tode. Er lehnte sich zurück und begann, sie zu umkreisen, wie ein Jäger seine Beute.

„N-naja", sagte Kagome, heftig errötend. „ich wüsste nichts darüber. Ich habe gehört, dass Leute Schwierigkeiten damit hatten, aus mir schlau zu werden, aber _du_? Da ist ein wenig überraschend."

Sie beobachtete, wie er in Kreisen um sie herum schwamm. Sein Haar trieb hinter ihm auf dem Wasser, gemeinsam mit seinem Schwanz. Sie war überrascht, dass sein Schwanz so lang war. Sie war zu beschäftigt, ihn und die im Wasser kollidierenden Farben zu bewundern, um zu bemerken, dass seine Kreise verdächtig kleiner wurden.

„Hm", sagte er, bevor er seinen einzelnen Arm um ihre Mitte schlang, sie aus dem Wasser hob bevor er sie im hohen Bogen über die Schulter und in das Wasser hinter ihm warf.

Sie tauchte spritzend wieder auf, offenbar überrascht, dass Sesshomaru so etwas getan hat. „Okay, das war vollkommen fehl am Platz", sagte sie, als sie ihn mit Wasser voll spritzte. Sie schaute in an und lachte rückhaltlos. Er war vollkommen durchnässt. Von den Spitzen seiner Ohren, den Spitzen seines Ponys und den Spitzen seiner Wimpern konnte man Wassertropfen überall hinfallen sehen. Sie lachte über seinen „fassungslosen" Gesichtsausdruck. Er zeigte nie wirklich Emotionen. Er hatte immer diese stoische Fassade, die er praktisch rund um die Uhr trug. Es war schön, _irgendeine_ Art von Emotionen von ihm zu sehen.

Andererseits hatte er auch schon zuvor ein wenig Emotionen gezeigt. Sie hatte es damals nur nicht bemerkt. Er hatte sie während den Kämpfen gegen seinen Bruder gezeigt – seine Absicht zu „beobachten" und „verstehen" fielen unter die Kategorie der „Neugier". Er im Wasser zeigte, dass er augelassen war. Er, wie er sie ins Wasser _eintauchte,_ zeigte... was war es? Spielerei? Er, wie er sie gerade anschaute, zeeigt, dass er... verärgert war? War er über ihr lachen verärgert? Und sein sprachloser Ausdruck... es war einfach zu viel für sie.

Sesshomaru runzelte die Stirn bevor er sich auf sie stürzte. Sie quiekte auf, kurz bevor beide unter Wasser tauchten. Sie hatte kaum genügend Zeit, um Atem zu holen, bevor sie nach unten gezogen wurde. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah Sesshomaru über ihr schweben. Es war das magischste Antlitz, das sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Sein Haar floss um ihn und sie herum wie eine Barriere, sein flauschiger Schwanz – wenn auch kaum sichtbar – schwebte ebenso um sie herum. Der Mond über der Oberfläche konnte in der Bläue von den Bewegungen des Wassers hinter ihm gesehen werden. Sesshomaru betrachtete sie mit einem Grinsen. Sein Haar sah beinahe grün aus, als er in ihren eigenen überraschten, doch glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck blickte. Seine goldenen Augen sahen dunkler als sonst aus, unter dem Wasser.

Er war so ziemlich in derselben Lage. Die Reflexionen von der Wasseroberfläche bedeckten ihren ganzen Körper mit Strahlen von silbrigem Mondschein. Ihr Haar flog wild um ihren Kopf, vermischte sich mit seinen eigenen, silbrigweißen Strähnen. Ihre Augen schauten zu ihm auf, mit Neugier und... Ehrfurcht? War das das Gefühl, das er sah? Ihre Lippen formten ein „O", Luftbläschen entkamen langsam ihrem Mund und sprudelten an die Wasseroberfläche.

Kagome schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sesshomaru wunderte sich, ob sie endlich über ihre Nacktheit hinweggekommen war und einfach wünschte, sich zu amüsieren. Er wunderte sich, ob es ihr angenehm war. Er kam nicht umhin zu glauben, dass er irgendeine Art von Verbindung hergestellt hatte.

Plötzlich schoss sie nach oben, als die Luft knapp wurde. Er folgte ihr direkt – der Fluss war tiefer, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Er durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche wenige Sekunden bevor sie es tat und als sie es tat, war es ein unvergesslicher Anblick.

Als sie durch die Wasseroberfläche brach, schnappte sie nach Luft; ihr Haar nach hinten, auf ihren Rücken, schleudernd, welches ihre Schultern und Brüste einhüllte, sie vor seinen neugierigen Blicken schützte. Ihre Haut strahlte vom Mondschein und den Reflexionen des Wassers. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Mund, nach Luft ringend, weit geöffnet.

Sie atmete schließlich durch bevor er sie voll spritzte und sich entfernte. „Damit kommst du mir so was von nicht davon!", schrie sie und jagte ihm hinterher. Er schwamm schnell durch den Fluss, ließ sie ihn in Kreisen verfolgen.

* * *

**_Reviews Bitte!_**


	3. Gerüche

**__****_(((Große dank Cayah für Übersetzung!)))_**

**_Zitat des Tages:_**

**_Wirklichkeit ist eine Illusion, die durch Mangel an Alkohol verursacht wird._**

**_~ Anonym_**

**_Genießt das Kapitel!_**

* * *

**_Um Wasser Rotierend – Kapitel Drei:  
_****_Gerüche_**

Er öffnete seine Augen ein wenig. Irgendetwas war los. Nicht das normale „Naraku-kommt"-los, aber solch eine Art, wo etwas verkehrt war. Beide Augen aufreißend blickte er sich auf dem Lager um und sah nichts, was außergewöhnlich wäre. Sango und Miroku schliefen fest. Kirara hat sich auf Sangos Schoß zusammengerollt. Shippou war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen und Kagome-

Blitzschnell aufspringend schnüffelte er den Bereich ab. „Sango, Miroku! Wacht auf!", rief er aus. „Kagome ist weg!"

Wegen Inuyashas Ausbruch aufspringend, blickte sich Sango in dem Bereich um, in dem sie Kagome zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. „Beruhige dich, Inuyasha", sagte sie. „Sie musste wahrscheinlich nur für kleine Mädchen."

„Okay, aber wenn sie in drei Minuten nicht zurück ist, folgen wir ihr.", sagte Inuyasha und setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

Sango und Miroku teilten einen Blick, bevor sie sich aufrecht hinsetzten und streckten. Es waren nur wenige Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen – sie konnten genauso gut schon aufwachen. Kagome hat gestern Abend solch ein erstaunliches Abendessen gemacht – es war, als ob sie sie fett und faul machen _wollte._

Im Lager wurde es still, während sie Inuyasha beobachteten, wie er ungeduldig auf Kagomes Rückkehr wartete. Als die drei Minuten verstrichen, sprang er auf und erschrak sie alle zu Tode. „Ich werde sie suchen", erklärte er.

„Möglicherweise nimmt sie ein Bad", überlegte Sango. Es wäre wirklich nicht überraschend, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte. Kagome war die letzten zwei Tage lang die am meisten gereizte von ihnen allen und ehrlich gesagt wurde es langsam ärgerlich. Vielleicht war ein Bad genau das, was das Mädchen benötigte, um sich zu entspannen.

„Lasst uns ein wenig länger warten.", sagte Miroku, nicht im Mindesten besorgt.

„Fein.", sagte er und setzte sich wieder.

* * *

Kagome kicherte, bevor sie den Mond über ihr betrachtete. Junge, Junge, die Zeit verflog regelrecht, wenn man Spaß hatte. Sie keuchte auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sie viel zu lange fort war. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände und bemerkte, dass sie begannen, runzelig zu werden. Sie kicherte und schaute zu Sesshoumaru um zu sehen, ob er auch aufgehört hatte, zu spielen.

„Entschuldige, Sesshoumaru", sagte sie, "aber ich muss gehen."

„Hn", sagte er, "du sorgst dich um das Halbblut."

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte Kagome. „Ich könnte mich nicht weniger darum sorgen, was mit ihm passiert. Ich will nur nicht, dass sich alle um mich Sorgen machen. Ich will auch keinen Streit anfangen, wenn Inuyasha herkommt um nach mir zu suchen."

„Hn", sagte Sesshoumaru. „Unsere Zeit war... angenehm."

Kagome lächelte ihm zu und zog sich an. Als sie fertig war, drehte sich um und sah, dass Sesshoumaru mit seinem Hakama kämpfte. Er hatte sich ein wenig zur Seite gedreht und versuchte, es ordentlich zusammen zu binden, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Erneut kichernd lief sie zu ihm herüber und griff nach seiner Schleife und dem Haori. Sie brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung, steckte seinen Haori so gut sie konnte ein bevor sie den Knoten band.

„Gewöhne dich nicht daran", warnte Kagome mit einem Lachen. „Ich tue das nur, weil du aussahst, als hättest du Schwierigkeiten."

Bevor er seine Rüstung aufhob und sie um seinen Torso legte, brummte er etwas, dass sie nicht hören konnte. Er legte sie ohne weitere Probleme an bevor er sein Obi um die Taille legte, welches Kagome erneut ordentlich für ihn band. Er befestigte seine Klingen an seiner linken Hüfte bevor er sich nach vorne beugte um seine Boots anzuziehen. Als sie zugeschnürt waren, betrachtete er Kagome, die ein Handtuch um ihre Haare gewickelt hatte.

„Werde ich dich irgendwann wieder sehen?", fragte sie.

„Hn", sagte er nickend, "möglicherweise."

Kagome lächelte ihn an. „Gut", sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns später."

Er nickte und sie wandte ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Rücken zu. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn wieder sehen würde, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als traurig zu sein, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bevor sie ihn wieder sehen _könnte_. Das war echt zum Kotzen.

Was Sesshoumaru anging, er bewunderte ihre Rückseite in diesen engen Dingern, die sie „Shorts" nannte, bevor er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und verschwand.

* * *

„Das war's, sie ist schon zu lange weg!", schrie Inuyasha und rüttelte Shippou wach, der grade wieder dabei war, einzuschlafen.

„Beruhige dich, Inuyasha", rief Kagomes Stimme von zwischen den sie umgebenden Bäumen, "bevor du den gesamten Wald aufweckst."

Alle blickten rüber um zu sehen, wie Kagome mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf auf sie zu kam und - Gott, was hatte sie da an?

Kagome trug enge Shorts, die aussahen, als wenn sie mal Hosen gewesen wären. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie bis zu ihren Oberschenkel hoch gerollt worden und so eine Menge nackter Haut für alle zu sehen ließen. Ihr Oberteil schien sogar noch freizügiger zu sein, als die Shorts – sie trug ein weißes Shirt mit Spaghettiträgern, auf welchem sich ein Blumenmuster bis zu einer Ecke des Shirts rankte. Er reichte knapp über ihren Bauchnabel, entblößte ihre Kurven und die Haut. Ihre Brüste waren durch das Spaghettiträger Shirt schön betont.

„K-Kagome", sagte Sango mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, "was um Himmels Willen trägst du da?"

Miroku hatte in der Zwischenzeit Nasenbluten, während Inuyasha nicht anders konnte, als mit riesig großen Hundeblick-Augen zu starren.

„Oh, das?", fragte sie. „Naja, es lag eigentlich in der Ecke meines Schranks. Ich hab mir überlegt, da die Tage immer heißer werden, würde es nützlich sein. Ich hab eigentlich auch dir das passende Outfit mitgebracht – ich hab gedacht, es würde dich auch kühl halten. Und was Inuyasha und Miroku angeht, ich hab ihnen auch etwas zum Anziehen bei diesem heißen Wetter mitgebracht. Shippou war eine Herausforderung, aber die hab ich gemeistert."

Sangos Kiefer schlug fast am Boden auf, als sie hörte, dass Kagome ihr genau die gleiche Kleidung mitgebracht hatte. Mit großen Augen drehte sie sich zu Miroku, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Inuyasha tropfte langsam das Blut aus der Nase.

„Inuyasha, wisch das Blut ab," sagte sie. „Ich fange an zu denken, dass du Miroku ähnlicher bist, als du alle glauben lässt."

Aus seiner Benommenheit herausgerissen schüttelte er schnell seinen Kopf und starrte Sango wütend an. Kagome lachte hysterisch auf, bevor sie zu ihrer Tasche ging. Sie musste ihre Haare durchkämmen. Es würde ein langer Morgen werden. Kagome kramte in ihrer Tasche und ergriff eine Bürste, bevor sie sich auf ihrem Schlafsack hinsetzte und ihr Haar aus dem Handtuch befreite. Sie seufzte entzückt als die Bürste problemlos durch ihr Haar glitt. Es war eigenartig – normalerweise würde es verheddert sein, nachdem sie ein Bad genommen hatte. Vielleicht war es so, weil sie dieses Mal, als sie ihr, ähm, Bad genommen hatte, sie es nicht mit Shampoo und Conditioner gewaschen hatte.

Ihre Augen öffnend fand sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem wütend aussehenden Inuyasha wieder. „Wo zum Teufel warst du?", fragte er.

„Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt, Inuyasha.", antwortete Kagome schnell, plötzlich verärgert. Hat er ihr die Frage nicht schon einmal gestellt? Reichte ein Mal nicht?

Seine Nase zuckte und er schnüffelte an ihren Händen. „Verdammte scheiße, Kagome!", rief er plötzlich aus und ergriff ihre Handgelenke. „Was zur Hölle hast du mit meinem Bruder getrieben?"

Kagome blinzelte. Sie hatte vergessen, den Geruch zu bedecken. Zu Sango und Miroku rüberblickend, die Sorge auf ihren Gesichtern stehen hatten, schaute sie wieder zu Inuyasha. „Er ist nur vorbeigegangen.", sagte Kagome. Das war die Wahrheit – Sesshoumaru hatte es selbst gesagt. „Ich bin so ein Trottel gewesen. Ich habe fertig gebadet, mich angezogen und als ich auf dem Rückweg war, bin ich Sesshoumaru wortwörtlich in die Arme gelaufen. Ich bin nicht wirklich in ihn hineingerannt, also auf ihn gefallen oder so, ich habe lediglich mein Gleichgewicht verloren und er griff nach meiner Hand um mich aufrecht zu halten. Es war nicht gerade die sanfteste Geste. Er war grob – ich denke, ich könnte später sogar einen Blauen Fleck am Handgelenk kriegen." Sie schluckte und hoffte, sie kauften ihr das Alibi ab, obwohl sie es selbst nicht ganz glaubte. Sie wusste, sie war nicht einfach in Sesshoumaru „hineingelaufen". Und sie war sich sehr sicher, dass es keine Blutergüsse geben würde – vielleicht könnte sie Make-up benutzen? Nein, Inuyasha würde es sofort riechen. Sie könnte ja Glück haben, und sie hätten es bis dahin vergessen?

„Könntest du mein Handgelenk loslassen, damit ich mein Haar weiterkämmen kann?", fragte sie. Er knurrte und betrachtete sie misstrauisch, schien ihr die Lüge jedoch abgekauft zu haben. Vielleicht steckte sie gar nicht in zu großen Schwierigkeiten?

Er ließ von ihrem Handgelenk ab, als wäre er angewidert oder so. Dann sprang er zurück in einen Baum in dem er _Stunden_ früher gesessen hatte. Er würde ihr am nächsten Abend _alles_ erzählen. Er würde sich vergewissern, dass sein Standpunkt angekommen war, koste es, was es wolle.

_Wart's ab, Kagome_, dachte er sich. _Du wirst schon sehen._

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag als die Gruppe sich schließlich entschied, anzuhalten und sich auszuruhen. Es war einfach zu schwül um irgendetwas zu machen. Sango hatte schließlich nachgegeben und ließ Kagome sie zurechtmachen in diese komischen, modernen Klamotten, die sie aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte. Miroku tat ebenfalls das gleiche, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie anziehen sollte, also ließ er es sich von Inuyasha zeigen. Wenn Kagome ihn mit in die Neuzeit nahm, brachte sie ihn manchmal dazu, „Shorts" zu tragen und Souta half ihm dabei aus.

Kagome nahm an, Inuyasha wüsste wie man das macht, also ließ sie ihn sich um Shippou und Miroku kümmern. Sie auf der anderen Seite, arbeitete an Sangos passender Kleidung. Sie trug das gleiche Shirt mit Spaghetti-Trägern, aber es war pink mit weißen Blüten. Sie trug dieselben kurzen Shorts und Sandalen.

Kagome lächelte über ihre Arbeit bevor sie ihre Aufmachung überprüfte. Ihr war, von ihnen allen, nicht ansatzweise so heiß und klebrig wie den anderen. Sango trug immer noch ihren Knochenbumerang auf ihrem Rücken und hatte es geschafft, Verstecke für verschiedene Waffen zu finden – Kagome hatte jedoch _keine _Ahnung, wo sie sie verstaute. Als sie raus kamen, trugen Miroku, Inuyasha und Shippou kurze Hosen, die bis an ihre Knie reichten.

„Ich fühle mich", sagte Miroku die Stirn runzelnd, "entblößt."

Sango und Kagome lachten darüber. „Das sagst du mir!", meinte Sango. „Ich wurde... dazu degradiert, etwas so Knappes zu tragen."

„Hey!", lachte Kagome mit Sango. Sie wusste, dass sie nur Spaß machte. Sango musste jedoch zugeben, dass es erfrischend war, das „Dämonenjäger-Outfit" und den Kimono ausnahmsweise mal abzulegen. Es fühlte sich komisch an, diese Dinge zu tragen, wie nannte Kagome sie noch mal? Slip und ein BH?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die Gedanken zu sortieren und blickte zu Miroku, als sie ein klimperndes Geräusch vernahm. Er hatte seinen Stab wie immer in der Hand und betrachtete sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Sie seufzte – sie wurde gerade von Miroku „ausgecheckt" (wie Kagome es sagen würde). Unschuldig den Rand ihres Bumerangs berührend, ließ sie es von ihrer Schulter streifen und schlug Miroku damit direkt gegen die Stirn.

Mit flatternden Lidern und am Boden liegend blickte Miroku sie an. „Das war unangebracht.", sagte er benebelt.

„Mhm...", antwortete Sango. „Absolut." Sie war sarkastisch, sie wusste, dass sie es war, aber sie liebte es, seine Augen auf sich zu spüren, und was es noch köstlicher machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihn dafür versohlen konnte.

Kagome hob eine Braue über die beiden aber schüttelte den Kopf, als Shippou ihre Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte. Er hüpfte auf ihre Schuler und sie blickte ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Kagome, machen wir Pause um zu essen und schwimmen zu gehen?"

Kagome lachte. „Es ist nicht gut, in der regnerischen Jahreszeit schwimmen zu gehen."

„Aber du hattest heute morgen den Geruch von Flusswasser an dir hängen", sagte er Stirn runzelnd.

Kagome nickte, "Das ist wahr. Aber ich wurde gegen solche Dinge auch geimpft."

Sango fragte unsicher nach, da sie es nicht verstanden hatte.

„Geimpft", wiederholte Kagome als Sango neben ihr lief. „Es ist eines dieser Dinge, die Menschen in der Zukunft tun. Jeder Mensch, der geboren wird, bekommt Spritzen – was bedeutet, dass sie diese Nadeln in dich stecken um dich gegen bestimmte Dinge immun zu machen, wie Gift, Krankheiten und viele andere Sachen. Das ist sozusagen, was impfen bedeutet – ich bin gegen viele Dinge immun."

„Du meinst", sagte Sango mit großen Augen, "wenn du plötzlich mit Gift angegriffen werden würdest, würde es dich nicht beeinflussen?"

Kagome schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Ich würde beeinflusst werden. Erinnerst du dich an Tsubaki? Wie sie mich vergiftet hatte?" Sango nickte. „Ich war nur in der Lage, dagegen anzukommen, dank den Spritzen, die ich zuhause erhalten habe. Deshalb konnte ich mich so bewegen. Die meisten Leute sagen, ich hätte die Willenskraft, das zu tun, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur die Ärzte – oder Heiler – aus meiner Zeit. Sie sind es, die mich weitermachen lassen."

„Oh, ich verstehe", sagte Sango mit einem Nicken. „Macht dich beinahe zu einer anderen Spezies." Sie machte Spaß doch Kagome stieß sie trotzdem mit ihrem Ellenbogen. Die beiden lachten, bevor sie in Stille weitergingen. Alles war still. Einige Vögel zwitscherten, aber Kagome empfand das als natürlich.

Später, als die Sonne begann, unterzugehen, hatten alle grade fertig zu Abend gegessen. Sie saßen alle um das Lagerfeuer versammelt und erzählten sich „Geistergeschichten", wie Kagome sie gerne nannte. Als Shippou zu große Angst bekam, lachten alle und entschieden, sich einfach zu unterhalten. Kurz darauf jedoch, begannen alle einzunicken und Kagome war erneut die einzige, die wach war. Sie war überrascht als Inuyasha von seinem Baumstamm runter sprang und an ihrem Arm zog, sie dazu brachte, aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen.

Sie liefen eine beachtliche Strecke, er führte sie mitten ins Nirgendwo. Schließlich hielt er bei einem gefallenen Baumstamm an. Er starrte sie einige, lange Momente an bevor er tief durchatmete. „W-wir müssen sprechen." sagte er in der ernstesten Stimme.

Und da wusste Kagome, dass er keine Späße machte.


End file.
